


Cottage Love

by Tinkbooklover



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, cottage by the sea, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkbooklover/pseuds/Tinkbooklover
Summary: They stood together watching the sun set over the beach. Marcus had his arms wrapped around her from behind, Abby leaning against him contently. Marcus had surprised her with a trip down to the beach for the night on Valentine’s Day.It was indeed a very happy valentine’s day!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melinaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinaa/gifts).



> This is my first ever smut fic and I'm actually rather proud of it.   
> This is for CommanderMelinaa on tumblr and Malinaa here on ao3 for Kabby Valentine's Day Smut Exchange. I hope you like it!!!

“This is perfect Marcus, so beautiful.”   
“I’m glad you like it Abby.”

They stood together watching the sun set over the beach. Marcus had his arms wrapped around her from behind, Abby leaning against him contently. Marcus had surprised her with a trip down to the beach for the night on Valentine’s Day. The kids had the house to themselves, they were old enough now to have a night on their own, who knew what they were getting up to while Abby and Marcus spent a night in a cottage by the sea.   
The view was beautiful, the sun full of oranges, reds and yellows kissing the deep blue of the water as it descended. Abby felt so happy in Marcus’s arms she simply melted into his embrace. They needed this, work had been stressful over the past few weeks and with the kid’s exams, everyone had been pretty on edge, with most of the quiet time spent catching up on sleep. But now they had the whole night and following morning ahead of them for only themselves. The beach and the sky and the sand surrounding them, brought them peace for a change. The idea of a cottage by the sea was such a true Marcus thing to do that it made Abby’s heart swell with love.   
Marcus felt Abby shiver in his arms as the sun disappeared and the chilly night air set in. 

“Your cold, let’s go inside.” Marcus whispered in her ear. 

“Mmm just a minute.” Abby replied as she turned in his arms, her own lifting to curl around his neck. She leaned in to kiss him and he responded in kind, deepening the kiss as he tightened the arms around her. The kiss grew more passionate and soon they had to break for air. They rested their foreheads together as they caught their breath, listening to their breathing and the sounds of the ocean. When they looked into each other’s eyes both saw the love and want clear in their gazes. Wordlessly they entwined their hands and started up the path towards the cottage. 

They reached the house and Marcus gestured for Abby to go in first. The cottage itself was small, perfect for vacationers. A small round table and four chairs sat off to the right of the front door, and an open archway into a small kitchen was centred in the back wall; a living area with a reasonably fashionable couch was to the left, with the open door to the bedroom just beyond it. On the whole, the place was homey and welcoming.  
Marcus closed the door behind him and smiled at Abby, he loved her so much and tonight was just for them so he wanted to show her just how much he felt. He walked towards her and he reached for her, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with abandon. He poured everything into that kiss, he then reached for the back of her thighs to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom. They continued to kiss only stopping as Abby pulled her shirt over her head, and flicked her flats off her feet, Marcus’s shoes coming off at some point. 

As they reached the bedroom Marcus lowered her to the ground. Her eyes closed and her lips firmly latched onto his, Abby deftly undid the buttons of his pants. He moved her hands away before she could go any further. He pulled away from her. Her eyelids were heavy and her pupils blown with desire. Her lips were delightfully swollen from their kiss. Her mouth was half-open and her breathing hard. Marcus took a minute to commit the sight to memory.  
He slowly kissed his way from her cheek to her temple, before nipping at the soft skin just under her ear. She made a small, mewling sound. Marcus slowly reached round to clip off her bra, his attention refocused onto her neck and breasts. She moaned as he took a nipple in his mouth and the other breast in hand. Her hands were pulling his shirt up trying to access more skin. He stepped back for a moment to remove the shirt.  
She grinned at him and walked backwards towards the bed, Marcus following her. He pushed her gently onto her back on the bed, her head laying on the pillows. He followed her onto the bed, hovering over her and latched his lips to hers before his kisses made their way further south, he spent his sweet time on her breasts as Abby whimpered and moaned beneath him. He reached her pants and swiftly unbuttoned them and begun to pull them down bringing her panties with him, kissing down her leg as they came off. 

Abby’s eyes grew wide and her lips stretched into a very eager grin as he kissed his way up her thigh. He looked up at her, met her eyes and licked his lips. “You’re so beautiful Abby” She chuckled, a deep throaty laugh that spurred him on.  
He pressed his mouth to her core and she bucked up against him, pushing closer to him. She huffed out a sharp breath and one of her hands went to his head, her fingers grabbing onto his hair. She raked her nails across his skull. He thrust his tongue in her, his beard rubbing against her most sensitive areas and she pulled sharply on his hair. He hummed. 

“Oh, Marcus” she gasped.

He ran his tongue up her folds and grazed his teeth and beard over the sensitive nub before sucking gently on it. He pressed his hand over her stomach, trying to settle her as she started to thrash. He moved his mouth down and instead pressed his thumb against her clit. He moved his hand from her stomach to her thigh and pushed it aside against the mattress. Marcus pushed his tongue in her once more and started fucking her in earnest while he rubbed her clit. Soon, he felt her clench around him as she reached her climax. She jolted and came with a high keen of his name.  
He pressed light kisses to her sex while she caught her breath. Marcus slowly kissed his way up her body until he was leaning over her and staring into her eyes. Abby reached for his face, her fingers slipping through his beard and brought his swollen lips, slick with her arousal, down for a kiss. She moaned at the taste of herself. Her hands moved down his chest until they reached his tented pants and she tried to push them off, and Marcus leaned back long enough for to slip off his pants and underwear, and then he was back above her claiming her lips in his in a passionate kiss. Abby reached down and lazily stroked him though he was already painfully hard. She spread her legs and welcomed him even closer to her and positioned him at her entrance and he slowly entered her. Abby moaned as she felt him push deep inside her, fully sheathing himself, and Marcus sighed in pleasure at the feeling of her surrounding him. 

He slowly started to move as Abby wrapped her leg around his hips and her arms circled his shoulders pulling him close to her. Marcus kissed his way down her neck and nipped at her pulse point, making her moan in pleasure. Marcus continued his slow thrusts bringing them closer to their release. 

Abby could feel herself nearing her peak “Marcus, please” she said, sounding like a desperate plea. Marcus reached down and found her clit easily and rubbed her. “Abby look at me.” With that she looked into his eyes and came with cry of his name, the pleasure pulsing through her triggered his and he came deep inside her. They both rode out their orgasms and Marcus collapsed on top of her, he made to move but Abby held onto him and kept him where he was for a few minuted, just basking in the afterglow together. 

Marcus slowly moved off her but kept Abby in his arms with her sprawled on top of him. Abby sighed in contentment as Marcus brushed his fingers through her long hair as the moonlight cast in from the window overlooking the beach, illuminating the golden streaks of her hair making her look like some kind of goddess. “Abby,” he said in his rough voice. She looked up at him resting her chin on his chest, she smiled, and Marcus took a moment to just appreciate the beauty in front of him and how lucky he was too have her, that she chose him, that their lives are intertwined in so many ways now. In that moment with his heart so full of love Marcus couldn’t help but let it out, “I love you so much Abby.” He says looking into her eyes and trailing a finger down her cheek. “I hope you know that, you are one of the best things to ever happen to me and I love you more and more every day, and …. Well I wish to spend every day of the rest of my life by your side in every way possible. And I…”

“Marcus,’ she cut him off ‘are you trying to propose to me” she said with a smile.

“Well I didn’t plan too but I just know that I love you so much, and well its valentine’s day, but this is not exactly how I pictured it, this is sort of a spur of the moment sort of thing and I..” Abby cut his rambling off with a kiss, pouring all her love into it, taking his breath away, she sits back with tears in her eyes and whispers “Yes, yes Marcus, of course I will marry you.” She laughs out with tears coming down her cheeks, kissing him again. 

“Yes?, you said yes.” Marcus exclaimed, when understanding past over him.

“Yes Marcus I said yes.” She laughs kissing at his grin on his face. They both smiled into the kiss that followed.

“I love you Marcus.” She says as he pushes her gently back into the mattress, hovering over her. 

“I love you too, Happy Valentine’s Day Abby.” Marcus whispers into her lips, looking into her eyes and they both smile, getting lost in each other again.

It was indeed a very happy valentine’s day!


End file.
